montowers2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Tricks
Here you can find tips and tricks to help you in the game. If you do not wish to contribute by editing the wiki, you can leave your tip in the comments section. You can find a list In-game Tips here. Experience Rewards Here are some useful experience rewards to maximize your BP usage. * The most rewarding monsters are usually Rares, Legends, or Uniques. Please check the Towers page for a detailed summary of the experience and BP in each tower. * Choosing the best XP to BP ratio will level you the fastest, Beast Tower has the best ratios. * Take advantage of daily and tower Quests to get additional XP. * If grinding for levels, do not neglect Achievements as some can provide you with Tokens to help restore your BP or gain better Monsters. * World raids typically will give you less XP per BP than a Tower, but are still good enough to level up while getting rewards. Quest Tips Quest Saving Completed quests can be saved by pressing the x button in the upper right hand of the window instead of pressing the 'Receive Reward' button. This allows players to go back at a later time to receive the experience boosts when they want them, preventing some problems like accidentally leveling up while you still had BP to spend. NOTE: If you save a daily quest and do not receive the reward before the new daily quests are given, the quest will be overwritten by the new dailies, and you'll no longer be able to obtain the previous daily quest reward. Make sure you turn them all in before the reset! Formation Tips Putting together a good formation is very important. You have five formation slots to allow you to set up different formations for different purposes. You may wish to set up a purely offensive formation, a purely defensive formation, and formations that are suited to specific world raids. Certain combinations of monsters will yield special bonuses that can greatly enhance the monsters. See Formation Bonuses for more details. Here are some additional tips: * When viewing the 'Main Monster' tab in the Battle Formation screen you do not see the full attack power of your formation. Click on the Sub Monster tab to see the attack power. * Sub Monsters can also contribute to more powerful formation bonuses. * Choose Sub Monsters that complement your monsters (such as, arranging for the one with highest HP to support your main monster with the lowest HP). * Choose your leader carefully. The first monster in your list not only lends its Leader Bonus to your team but also is used by your friends when they pick your monster to help. Level up your Leader Bonus! See Leader Bonuses. ** Leader Bonuses of Monsters can be leveled up--and be upgraded--through Training them with Monster Coins that have the same corresponding Leader Bonuses (e.g. Sniper and Watery Ghost both have a "Hit and Away" Leader Bonus), just like Training Monsters' abilities and skills. General Tips and Tricks Earn Tokens: * Some achievements will earn you tokens upon completion. Many are very easy to do (just requires time). ** Defeat Pegasus/Andro Sphinx/Red Cap/Mummy 10 times = 3 tokens ** Defeat Wizard/Fallen Angel/Wight/Dryad 10 times = 8 tokens ** Collect 75 copies of the same common coin = 15 tokens ** Collect 75 copies of the same uncommon coin = 25 tokens ** Collect 10 copies of the same rare coin = 10 tokens ** Collect 5 copies of the same legendary coin = 15 tokens ** Collect 3 copies of the tower boss unique coin = 30 tokens ** Reach level 200 = 50 tokens * Most of the later tower quests (and the occasional daily quest) will give you 5 tokens upon completion. * When played properly, tokens can be earned from raids. * Every day, a free bonus is given to players for logging in. This includes 10 tokens as one of the possibilities (as well as 5 BP +20 Potions, and a Free Gacha Ticket). So log in every day at least once. Save Time * If your team is defeated in-battle, you'll lose the energy that's spent to establish it--same with the selected friend from your list to aid you in the battle and any potions used during that time. However, if the Montowers2 application is manually reset during a battle, especially when being close to defeat, your team will not be in the process of revival and potions used in that battle will be recovered. The BP is the only trade-off to save yourself some time. * During a time location-based server reset, where all events have expired and disappeared, you may experience seeing only one Event Tower--or none listed at all--when checking inside your EVENT UI inference due to server-sided graphical glitches. You can easily bypass this glitch by tapping/clicking on an advert via the Lab that's EVENT related, granting you "early" access to the Event Tower; it should be an ad about today's following Event Tower, which should have been displayed in your EVENT UI already. Keep Your Friends Close (and Active): * You can only get daily Friendship Points from active friends, each being worth at least 10 points. Sort your friends list by connection time and remove any friends who are inactive for at least more than a week. * Save your Friendship Points for Gacha on days when the event towers are rotating. There's usually a Friendship Gacha event during this time that increases the chances of getting training materials or in-game items (like BP Potions, Tokens, and Free Gacha Tickets). Save Real Life Money (How to get the most out of playing conservatively) * Save your tokens. At very early levels (1-50), you can rely on leveling up to replenish your BP. At mid levels (50-150) you can rely on quests to push you over the edge to replenish BP. But at later levels (150+) you will need to start relying on tokens, BP potions, or turning in multiple quests at once to replenish your BP. Try and save as many tokens as you can for this point in the game. Between level 150-200 you might not have a team strong enough to earn tokens from raids, so having a nice stock of tokens by this point will be incredibly helpful. * When to spend tokens? ** Energy Field recover: Never. The time restriction (2.5 hours for 50 energy) is manageable. ** Reviving a dead monster: Never. Either wait it out, or don't let them die by closing the app and restarting. ** Reset Quest: Not really worth it, even if grinding for levels. ** Rebirthing: Only if the monster is EX. The reward you get for the time and material investment isn't worth it for non-EX monsters. ** Expanding monster slots: Yes, but always look to see if there's a monster you can delete before expanding slots. You'll most likely want max slots eventually, so don't worry about spending tokens here--the maximum slot expansion limit is 60, whereas it automatically doubles your slots to 120 for no additional cost of tokens. ** Potions: Try to avoid it, as they are farmable through achievements, raids, and generally just playing the game. It's tempting when there's only an hour left on an event tower you want to farm, but just remember that there's always next week. ** Battle Points: Eventually this is necessary, and what you should be stocking up on tokens for. Try to avoid doing it for as long as you can and be smart about when you use BP potions and turn in quests. ** Raids: Only if you're sure that you can gain that many tokens (or more) back from the rewards. The higher up you climb, the more competitive the raids get in the last few minutes and the more likely you are to be knocked down a tier at the last second. So just play it safe when starting out. ** Gacha: Whale trap. See below. * Gacha will rip you off and burn through your tokens incredibly fast. It is, however, a great way to get unique monster coins when you don't have a team strong enough to tackle the event towers. Be smart about when you use Gacha, though. Look at the current event cycle that's going on, as there's usually a higher chance of getting unique monsters for that tower through Gacha. HellMode Species tower has the widest range of useful monsters to help farm other event towers, and King Tower has the best attack-type monsters to give you an advantage in raids. The rest of the towers have a handful of useful unique monsters, but have a few duds in there as well. If you hold on to your Free Gacha tickets and tokens until a good event tower rolls around, you will have a higher chance of getting useful monsters, and as a result be less frustrated with Gacha. Once you're able to make it through the event towers, only ever do Gacha when you have free Gacha tickets. It's usually much better to use tokens to replenish your BP to farm for a specific monster you want than gambling with Gacha. * When climbing the week-long event towers, try and figure out the best place to stop. Usually it's worth it to get to floor 300 for a Free Gacha Ticket, but it's definitely not worth getting to floor 500 for the same thing. It's worth getting to floor 450 for a unique monster coin, but not really for a legendary monster coin. * If you do want to spend real money, however, just be smart about what you use the tokens for. If you spend $25 for 11 Gacha rolls, you'll probably be disappointed with your purchase. But if you spend $25 to get top 5% in Monday raid, and then use those 200 tokens earned from the raid to farm event towers, you'll probably be much happier with your purchase. Get coins: - Event Towers, specifically referring to events that expire roughly after a week, gives two free Unique Coins. Keep in mind though, experience gained here is halved and level 250+ monsters may require a party of Legendaries or Uniques to both efficiently and effectively eliminate them. - Monsters in Event Towers that are truly known to be the most difficult to eliminate are ones with Brandish and Charge skills due to their increased health points associated with their Damage Formula (both of those skills rely on 10% of it's monster's health). - The rarity of Monster Coins generated by Gachas heavily relies on your own luck. The Friendship Gacha, however, can be considered as a more "affordable" alternative to obtaining Monster Coins that are yet to be collected--but it will only offer random Common, Uncommon, and Rare Monster Coins. That is to say, try to earn and collect as much Free Gacha Tickets that you're technically given access to--you know, through Quests and Achievement Goals--rather than to settle stacking-up on a bunch of Friendship Points... statistically, this one-in-a-lifetime method would offer you a better chance at obtaining Legendary or Unique coins. - With every update, more variations will be added to the Gachas. The 700% item drop event also modifies the drop/rarity count, obviously changing the Gachas drop table to become more useful and valuable than default. From now on, you should do your own math since there's no exact way to determine drop or rarity rates. If there is a possibility, this paragraph may be change in the future. - Coin Monsters are determined at server side, so 300% or 500% chance on Season Monsters means you are more likely to get the event monsters than the others, at your Unique coin chance. That is to say, Unique Monster Coins do NOT drop more, you just have a better chance to get the new ones. - New "All Unique" 300% drop events will increase the chance and drop rate of Unique coins, usually twice it's rate. It also boosts the Rare coin drop on the Friendship Gacha (e.g. If you get two Rares in one batch from the Friendship Gacha via first try, but no additional Rare(s) from the Friendship Gacha on the second try, then the next coin has a 75% of being a Rare/Unique. So in this case, the Cash Gacha is a high recommendation to give a shot at during these such events. Category:Tips and tricks - Flash Towers with monsters from past promotions would appear daily for a random time (older promotions usually get more time). While the EXP is low, and the monsters are hard, this towers offer the chance of a free drop of unique coins from Hard and Hellish difficulties. Of course, it is still a low chance, and each try will consume 12 to 20 BP. Still, the opportunity is here (if you're feeling "lucky" enough to take it). Expert players usually farm (attack more than 20 times in a row) the boss monster from these Flash Towers for their coins, or monsters that consume less amounts of BP for Health or BP potions. - Material or Themed Towers will also randomly appear on a daily basis, usually lasting for less than an hour before disappearing. These towers will offer farmable monsters coins--usually at Floors starting from 10, 20 and to 30--while all the other levels will get you a chance to obtain a rare Essence of any size, an Evolution monster, or just more typical Health/BP Potions. Usually the monsters on the highest Floors in these towers are the best ones to farm. Take caution though, the monsters located on the highest floor of these towers will require at least 50 BP to battle--a generic, dedicated user can only maximize their BP capacity to up to 200 via leveling up. Players who dare approach these monsters, including "hardcore" and "veteran" users, will be subjected to roughly 35,000++ per turn in-battle--this warning also applies to users that rely on teams with high Pure Defensive builds. - EX Monsters are monsters with increased stats, sometimes having twice as more stats than it's original. When summoning monsters, you may have a chance to get an EX Monster. Common and Uncommon Monster Coins will increase their chance of summoning an EX version of themselves. Rares, Legendaries, and Uniques--on the other hand--rely on a very low fixed percentage chance less than 10%~ in-order to summon themselves as an EX Monster; the EX Monster summon rate for these three rarity-type Monster Coins do not stack or increase whatsoever. Game Progression: * It's important to set goals early on in playing Montowers2 to prevent wasting of resources and having a general sense of aimlessness as you keep playing. Early on you should make it a priority to get a full team of Rare monsters evolved and max level to help establish a base farming team. Going after Legendary or Unique monsters while you're still young (sub level 100) will tax your resources very quickly and make you more frustrated waiting around for field energy and Battle Points to catch up. * Early game should be focused purely on leveling up as much as possible and using whatever monsters conveniently drop for you. Leveling any monster of a common or uncommon rank is a waste of resources, so don't be tempted to do so. Save every token and BP potion for later. * Mid game is when you have enough resources to start hunting for Legendary and Unique monsters to make a team of them. It would be advised to skip over the Legendary rank of monsters completely and go for the Uniques to optimize your Battle Points and time, but the choice is up to you. * Late game revolves around making the best team of Unique monsters you can with the highest possible DMG for raid farming. Farming tokens is essential in giving you the ability to get Unique monster coins reliably so that you can summon EX versions of them. This will take a very long time and most players will grind quite a bit and stay the longest in this phase of the game. * End game is when you have enough resources to comfortably farm any monster you want. This is important to develop your full EX Unique monster team for rebirth to max out their stats. Once your fully rebirth EX team is established, this will significantly make token farming in raids simple as the "free" 200BP you recover from waiting around will always guarantee a 10-30 token return in any raid due to your team's extreme BP to DMG point efficiency. * Your final goal in Montowers2 should be finishing the gallery and collecting all of Tiana's costumes. Once you've achieved this, you've pretty much "beaten" the game. Check in once in a while for new updates and new monsters to hunt, and don't forget to send Buffstone some money by buying tokens (if you haven't already) to support them for a game you've obviously dropped a lot of time into. Raids Friend Raids * It costs 0 BP to attack once. It gives you one material of s rank for free. If enough click, all participants get a free coin. Just click it. World Raids * Use attack type monsters. Your Def and HP do not matter here. * It gives you a participation bonus reward depending on the raid. Even the 90- 100 category is definitely worth the 5 - 8 BP of one attack. Aim to click it at least once in every raid to stock up on health potions (for farming Uniques) and training materials (to level up your monsters). It also helps everyone participating in the raid as ranks are based on percentages. * Raise your level. Even as a free user, the replenish BP option is level based. It doesn't matter if it is 100 BP or 200 BP. Its 10 tokens per total level refill. * BP reaches a max of 200 BP, while experience to level increases indefinitely. Consider this, since later raids will be coin only refill in the raid time gap. * Check your monster party to suit the weakness condition. Sometimes, hitting a raid minion for 5 BP with a full darkness teams results better than facing the raid monster for 8 BP a hit. * Weakness means twice damage of the monster that meets the requirements. * For casual and free players, its recommended to just use free BP. You will have to wait some time until your BP replenishes, but you will have better materials. * For hardcore free players, there is a strategy. The higher your level, the more BP you will replenish by using 10 tokens. Don't try to go to the top, just use enough tokens ( about one or two refills ) to earn a mid token bonus ( 30 to 50 tokens at Tiana costume raid on Monday ). * A strange scenario now occurs with this guidelines. A bulk of users conglomerates at the borders of the reward tiers, trying just to spend " enough ". Mindless people do not realize, they are making everyone pay more by going overboard. If you already reached the amount of tokens to earn at the reward tier you are, and your % is nowhere near the next tier, its best to call it refund zero gain. Chances are, if you use more coins, other users with more damage will use more coins too. Any intelligent free player would try to maximize tokens earned, not mindlessly push " just enough potions " to reach next tier. Chances are, if you are mindless in your first raids, your last is going to be very soon unless you actually pay to play. This is the reason coin is only given at top tiers. * Just to emphasize as a last warning, a hardcore player does at least 80 K per 5 BP. Some even do 300 K per 8 BP. If you don't do this kind of damage, getting the coin will always report a loose of total tokens, even if you succeed in getting the coin. Leading you to eventually buy at the store. * For hardcore pay players, keep in mind the amount of tokens used. Depending on how bad you want the coin, consider using your BP potions ( usually best used when near raising level instead of paying 10 tokens again ). It is advised you have at least Lv 200 to get the coin while recovering your token used. Keep in mind, you need to do at least 80 K damage per 5 BP used to aim for the coin with a gain on token rewards. Also, check your rankings, some raids are only of 200 users, and damage can go up to 49 Million for the 5% coin range with only 10 spots for coin and 2 for max prize. And trying to out damage a damage leader of 30% extra attack bonus on a all 6 darkness party from a Lv 500 user its not worth your time nor your money. So, unless you are the player that got all EX or reborn team, challenging the 1% would be too consuming. * Hardcore top tier players are doing 100 Million dmg at Monday raids to ensure 5% tier. They are actually consuming without regret " because they want the Coin ". Even if you pay to play, keep in mind your damage and calculate how much it would cost you to try to catch up. * There are many strategies to get a prize at raids. Most common ones are " just enough " ( review periodically to be sure you are on the tier you want ) " ninja " ( wait until last half hour to increase damage ) " i want coin " ( hit for at least the prize in tokens ) and " i am rich, i want this " ( non stop using tokens to get high score with a under-optimal team ) * Here's the formula to calculate number of people in a raid at any given time. You need to have attacked at least once so you're ranked in the raid: Number of People In Raid = YourNumericalRank / (YourPercentageRank * .01) '''rounded to nearest ones ** For example, you are ranked '''245 and your percentage rank is 60.25% so, 245/(60.25*.01)=406.63, so there are '''407 people '''currently in the raid. * Simply get 10%, 20%, 30%, etc. of the number of people in a raid to find the ranks you have to beat to qualify for the next tier. You can look up the damage those ranks have done in the Rankings section of the Raid screen to see how much damage you need to still need to do to qualify for the next rank. * When just starting out, you should aim to complete a raid team made up of rare monsters to be competitive in the Shield Guardian raids. Few players have an optimal team for this raid boss, and one of its weaknesses is rare monsters. It will be very difficult for new players to farm for EX unique monsters, but it is very possible to farm for EX rare monsters, and then train them and rebirth them. D. Dwarf Golfer, Sniper, and Salamander have good leader abilities for raids. And Cupid (The HellMode Species Tower version) has the highest attack stat for a rare monster. -- If you see and error, or you would like to add something, feel free to use the " EDIT " option. Category:Help